¡No, no, no!
by Sybilla's song
Summary: Ah-Un pareció enternecerse—. Nada de eso, ¡No es romántico! Es el amo, un ser vil y despiadado—dudó un poco ante la escena, que había evolucionado de una simple mano sobre la mejilla femenina hasta un abrazo espontáneo de la criatura mortal—. ¡Sé que lo es, un demonio cruel!. Una ficción centrada en Jaken y Ah-Un... y ¡SessRin!


**Fuente de inspiración**: La idea apareció luego de malgastar un día completo intentando escribir algo serio de la pareja, pero que nuevamente no me resultó. Unas horas antes de terminar mi día—y de comenzar mi estudio—, apareció esto. Fue justo en el momento en que me dediqué a mirar cosas Disney, y sí, es una especie de parodia de "Esta noche es para amar" de cierta película infantil que involucra leones...

* * *

**¡No, no, no!**

_Capítulo único_

* * *

—Esto apesta—comentó Jaken con las riendas atrapadas en su puño verde, al dragón de dos cabezas le pareció que el cuero que lo sujetaba al pequeño demonio se desintegrarían de un segundo a otro bajo un aura maligna, y trató de zafarse alejándose dos pasos hacia atrás—. El fin está cerca, ¡el trío se terminó!

Ah-Un llevó una de sus cabezas hacia lo que el pequeño demonio estaba observando con recelo, y hasta con un poco de enojo, y no encontró nada extraño. Sesshômaru estaba avanzando a paso lento por la espesura del bosque con la humana a su lado. En el pasado, el demonio guiaba a todo el grupo y ninguno osaba adelantarlo o mantener su paso, ahora, la otrora niña caminaba demasiado cerca del amo.

—Sé que no te das cuenta—resolvió Jaken, soltando las riendas para cruzarse de brazos—, el amo y yo hemos estado juntos por más tiempo del que tú o la niña podrían imaginar, sé lo que le pasa a él. Más a Rin, ella es como un libro abierto—Ah-Un gruñó, queriendo irse para dejar sólo al enano verde con sus tribulaciones pero Jaken tomó una de sus cabezas y apegó su frente con la suya sólo para que sus ojos se encontraran y darle más énfasis a sus palabras—. Si se enamoran ¡seremos sólo dos!

Ah-Un se incomodó y quiso huir. Volvió a mirar a Rin, ella había sido la mejor dueña que jamás había tenido, siempre con mimos y dulces palabras, resolvió que debía ir a su lado pero el duendecillo verde lo aprisionó nuevamente por las riendas y con desesperación vio cómo la ahora mujer adentraba más en la naturaleza con el amo.

—Un feliz final para el amo—resolvió Jaken y Ah-Un notó que se le aguaban los ojos amarillentos al enano. El dragón gruñó y Jaken se sobresaltó—¿Qué si el amo dejó de ser libre? Claro que sí. Lo ha dominado una simple humana.

Jaken lloró dramáticamente y Ah-Un volvió a mirar la escena que se llevaba acabo unos metros más allá. Sesshômaru ayudaba a Rin a bajar de una gruesa raíz que sobresalía del suelo ya que su gran kimono le quitaba movilidad al estar ceñido en sus piernas. Era tan alta que le llegaba hasta los hombros al demonio. Había llegado extraña desde la aldea de los humanos, Ah-Un siempre había pensado que había distintos tipos de humano, unos enanos como lo fue Rin y otros más altos como los amigos del medio hermano del amo. Ahora, Rin era toda una mujer.

Avanzaron a paso lento pero la humana no parecía caer en cuenta de ello. Ah-Un gruñó para llamar su atención pero nada logró, su mirada se encontraba anclada en la blancura del demonio que tenía enfrente. El dragón se detuvo en seco, Jaken se extrañó y tiró de sus riendas para hacerlo caminar, no debían perderlos de vista.

—¿Qué te pasa, dragón estúpido? —exclamó, éste sólo bajó las cuatro orejas que poseía y lo miró cabizbajo—. Debimos preverlo, Rin crecería de cualquier forma—se cruzó de brazos, Ah-Un emitió un sonido apagado—, ¿Qué creías que Rin sólo tendría ojos para ti? Eres ingenuo.

Ah-Un comenzó a aullar como si de su elegía se tratara. Se imaginaba surcando los cielos con sólo Jaken en su montura, reclamando las tierras del Oeste para sí mismos ya que el señor Sesshômaru se encontraría pasando todos los valiosos días con su querida humana, quién sabe, quizás con un montón de pequeños híbridos a su alrededor. Este último pensamiento dejaría al demonio con su reputación por los suelos al haber sido inconsecuente con sus palabras, pero la influencia que la humana ejercía en él en estas pocas horas que todos se habían rencontrado le hacía pensar que todo eso ya no importaba.

Jaken pareció leerle los pensamientos y se sumó al llanto silencioso del gran reptil.

—Le está haciendo ojitos al amo—exclamó de pronto, viendo desde los arbustos como si fuesen un par de criminales. El dragón le respondió entre gruñidos—. Sí, sí, el amo está feliz—puso una mano en la frente para evitarse más estrés, intentando no volver a mirar la escena. Rin estaba sonriendo, tímida, mientras el demonio posaba una mano en su mejilla. Ah-Un pareció enternecerse—. Nada de eso, ¡No es romántico! Es el amo, un ser vil y despiadado—dudó un poco ante la escena, que había evolucionado de una simple mano sobre la mejilla femenina hasta un abrazo espontáneo de la criatura mortal—. ¡Sé que lo es, un demonio cruel!

El abrazo se mantuvo unos segundos y Jaken pudo jurar que Sesshômaru había cerrado los ojos mientras duró. Si tan sólo la hubiesen ido a buscar a la aldea más temprano, a estas alturas de la tarde, la coloración del día era tenue y avivaba el aura de aquel repudiable sentimiento que ablandaba el corazón de piedra del demonio blanco.

—El señor Sesshômaru jamás hará algo que le demuestre a la mocosa que le gusta, es a Rin a la que debemos detener—gritó a los cuatro vientos, pero al parecer se encontraban en una dimensión distinta a la pareja que los hacía ajenos a sus planes—, ¡Ah-Un, debemos sabotearlos! —el dragón se negó—, claro que quieres. Ella le pondrá fin a todo lo que conocemos.

—¡Jaken! —oyó la voz de su amo hablando firmemente. Rin estaba tan cerca de su pecho que parecía que estaba apunto de abrazarlo nuevamente, pero estaba pendiente de lo que quería decirle al demonio pequeño—. Trae comida—ordenó y el aludido refunfuñó, definitivamente era para la mocosa. De niñero había pasado a ser su esclavo.

La chica se rio feliz, no porque prontamente comería, sino que se trataba de su cercanía con Sesshômaru. Jaken siguió refunfuñando, tomó las riendas para llevarse al dragón con él ya que asumía la verdad detrás de aquella orden. Las riendas ofrecieron resistencia y el demonio las tiró con más fuerza. Se devolvió por sobre sus pasos para patearlo mientras le hacía notar lo estúpido y sentimental que se había vuelto con los años, pero la expresión de la bestia lo dejó extrañado.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —preguntó con fastidio y analizó ambos rostros del animal. Ojos demasiado abiertos y cuerpo petrificado. Volvió a ver a su amo y a su protegida y se horrorizó: —¡No, no, no! ¡NO!

_Finis_

* * *

¿Qué habrá visto Jaken y Ah-Un? Eso queda para la imaginación de uds, queridas(: Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta acá,

No hablen con extraños, SS.


End file.
